Lost and Found
by Eilidh41319
Summary: I've always wondered what would happen if Castle and Beckett met under different circumstances, and this is it. As much as I wish I own Castle, I don't, so this is just for entertainment purposes. I'm rather new to writing, so reviews would be kindly appreciated!


~Castle has a child. Kate has a child. Their fate connects them but how~

Once upon a time there was a girl called Jane. Jane's best friend was called Alexis, and although she never got to see her, she was always thinking about her.

One day, Jane's mum said to her; 'Sweet potato, why don't we go to the park? We could have lots of fun?' 'Yes please mummy' Jane agreed, the park was her favourite place to visit, especially with her mum. That very same day, Alexis's dad asked her 'Hey Pumpkin, how about a trip to your favourite park?'. He already knew what the answer would be, so with no hesitation he picked up their jackets and held the loft door open as Alexis ran out with a big grin on her face.

Both groups began their journey to the park. Alexis's dad couldn't help but smile as he saw the smile that lit up his daughters face as she ran through the park gates and directly to the swingset, which was her favourite place in the whole park.

A few minutes passed, and Jane and her mum entered through the same park gates, and as soon as Jane entered; she immediately headed for her favourite section too; which was the swingset. As she approached it, to her amusement, she noticed that her best friend Alexis was on the swings too. This never happens she thought to herself.

As Jane had wandered off to the swingset, her mother had no choice but to follow her. As she noticed Jane had begun talking to another child, she had a faint recollection of knowing the child, but she couldn't place where from. Alexis's dad felt he had to follow his daughter too, and also made his way to the swingset.

Both children were already deep in coversation, giggling and talking like there was no tomorrow. Despite not seeing each other for years, they still got along as well as ever and they couldn't contain their excitement as they got deeper into conversation.

Both parents reached the swingset.

'Mummy, mummy, look who it is!'. Jane's mum was perplexed, she had a faint tugging towards the child but had no clue who she really was.

'Daddy! Look! It's Jane, i found her! After all this time I fou-'

Alexis's dad looked up at the woman standing next to Alexis's apparent friend.

He locked gazes with the women for a few moments and then pulled away.

Jamie's mum knew exactly who this man was. And upon realization, she recognised the child; how grown up she was! Tears welled in Alexis's dads eyes, Jane had grown. She could now walk and talk properly and had no problem with confidence.

Both children were blissfully unaware of the tension that surrounded them.

'Mummy, why don't we see Alexis anymore?'

'Yeah dad, why can't I see Jane? I miss her I-'. The solemn gaze her dad gave her spoke wonders.

Jane looked up to her mum and she noticed the tears rolling down her face. 'Mummy! Mummy!' Jane cried, as her mum scooped her up in her arms and cradled her. Alexis too took a look at her dad, and ran over to his open arms. Neither children knew what was going on. Or what this meant.

'Kate' he spoke, his tender jaw line unsure of the sudden utterance.

'Rick' she replied, a single tear spilling down her cheek and into her golden locks.

'How long has it been?' he needed to break the silent rift between them.

'5 years i think' she replied. She was tense, the situation was becoming stranger by the second.

'I haven't seen you since the da-'

The day i told you Jane was yours? she thought to herself. When i walked away from you because I refused to admit the truth?

'Since that day' was all she could manage to say.

That day; he thought. When he'd walked out of her life not knowing what the consequences would be.

'All this time I've been thinking' he quietly said.

'Me too' she whispered, as Jane hugged her tighter. Alexis squeezed her fathers hand. She knew the pain he was going through, she could sense it.

'What happened?' he asked, unsure whether he wanted to bring up the painful subject and be reminded of once he once had. Or almost had, as it happened.

'You left me. My life changed. And you weren't there' she said as the tears began to stream once more.

'No' he sternly replied; 'You refused to allow me in. To let me inside' the exasperation apparent in his voice. She knew that was true, but she also knew that he was reluctant, that he wouldn't have stayed, especially not with the repercussions.

Together they mouthed the last words they spoke to each other that day; 'So this is goodbye'.

That day that had turned their life separate ways.

God, she was so beautiful, he thought to himself. Why did I ever let her go? He is so handsome, with those eyes and his kindness, what did I do to him? was her thoughts.

'Look, I know it's been a while but-' he started. She couldn't fall back into that again, look what happened and the time and space between them that it created.

'-but nothing. It was nice to see-'

'No' he said firmly, it made her stop in her tracks. 'This starts and ends now. When you walked out of my life that day, my whole world felt like it was crashing down around me.' His words mimicked her thoughts, it was the same situation for her. 'And I only knew you for a matter of months, heck almost a year, but those months changed everything.'

'I know Rick, I know' she said softly.

'And if it happened again, I don't know what I'd do witho-'

'Me neither, me neither.'

'So?'

'So?'

With that, Alexis released her fathers hand and went over to Jane's mum. Jane hopped down from her mothers arms and sped over to Alexis's dad. Both children embraced the adults before them; for who they were, for what they were to become. Children know exactly what to do both parents thought. And now, so do I, they both individually thought.

Rick walked over to Kate and took Alexis hand. Jane came and took her mothers hand. Rick turned from Kate and began to walk away.

What? Kate thought. This wasn't supposed to happen. A new beginning, a new start. The tears reappeared.

Rick walked a few paces away, Alexis's confused glance turning back to observe the pair that they'd let behind. He reached the park entrance and stopped.

He knew what this meant to him, but he wanted to make sure it meant the same to Kate.

He stood still Alexis bewildered beside of him.

Then he heard it. The footsteps coming up behind him.

It was her. The same her he had fallen in love with from the moment they met. She had come back. It meant the same to her.

He felt a warm sensation by his side as her hand slipped into his. He wasn't getting away that easily she thought.

Hand in hand, they walked away from the park, away from the swings, and into their future. Together.


End file.
